


titties and jellies

by wongsdong69



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Friends to Lovers, M/M, bc of that tweet of buff hyuck, blowjob, brief pp in the hole sex, hes BUFF okay, hyuck is insecure bc him and renjun are dumb, i agree with renjun ridin era hyuck was so hot, meddling lele, nominmark are oblivious tbh or they just dont care, pls just let jisung play pubg in peace, pure clownery, really brief angst??, renjun is a weak man and a fool, some short smut, thigh fucking, totally self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongsdong69/pseuds/wongsdong69
Summary: Renjun felt like he was going crazy. Absolutely bananas!The last time he had seen Donghyuck was sometime around the end of Resonance promotions, when the whole group got together for a celebratory dinner. He hadn't been sitting near him of course, he was squished between Sicheng and Dejun. But he swears on his life, Donghyuck hadn't looked this… Big.A story where Renjun finds himself thirsting over his best friend.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 130





	titties and jellies

**Author's Note:**

> Just letting you all know, yes this is the stupid shit I think all the time, I'm sorry in advance. Also, not beta read!

Renjun felt like he was going crazy. Absolutely bananas!

The last time he had seen Donghyuck was sometime around the end of Resonance promotions, when the whole group got together for a celebratory dinner. He hadn't been sitting near him of course, he was squished between Sicheng and Dejun. But he swears on his life, Donghyuck hadn't looked this… Big. 

Renjun enjoyed the long, well deserved break after promotions ended. He needed it. They all needed it. He stayed snuggled in bed all day every day, only coming out for food and to go to the bathroom. He figured everyone was doing the same, as he didn't hear from any other unit members except for the group chat he shared with Dejun and Yangyang. And all they did was watch twilight and tik toks. 

He finally decided to get out of the dorms when Donghyuck had texted him, asking if he wanted to go out for dinner. He took a long, warm shower, (he took so long that Jisung nearly broke the door down to pee, even though the door had been unlocked. He was really grimy, okay?) and he dressed up in warm, comfy clothes that kind of made him look like a hobo. Perfect disguise for an idol.

As he stepped out of the bathroom, he heard Jaemin and Donghyuck laughing about something, and he realized he had kinda missed Donghyuck. It got boring with no one around to get on his nerves. He ventured into the living room and instantly froze, quickly regretting his ratty outfit choice.

"Hey." Donghyuck waved with a familiar, goofy smile. What was not familiar was his chest. It looked broader and his shoulders seemed wider? His arms seemed the tiniest bit bigger too, and Renjun felt like he was going to choke. How did he get buff? What the fuck happened in the three weeks they didn't see each other for?

Donghyuck's face contorted into a smug grin, and Renjun already felt like strangling him.

"Like what you see?" He laughed, voice laced with pride. Renjun gained his composure and rolled his eyes. "This-" He gestured at Donghyuck, "Doesn't suit you." 

Donghyuck laughed louder, eyes squinting in amusement. "Great to see you too, Jun!" He said with fake enthusiasm. "I invited Jaemin to tag along, but he doesn't want to come. How rude, it's as if he doesn't care about my feelings! I only want to eat dinner with my bros." He faked a sob, and Jaemin scoffed, “I already ate, idiot. Thanks though.” Renjun laughed and stepped closer to hug Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck hugged back, and nuzzled his face into Renjun's neck. "Not gonna lie, I missed you." He mumbled. Renjun pat his back softly. "Missed you too, Hyuck. Not as much as I'm about to miss my bed, though." He joked, and Donghyuck gave him an incredulous look.

"If you absolutely can't bear to be away from it, let's order takeout." 

"No, no, let's just go before I change my mind." Renjun shook his head. 

Donghyuck grinned triumphantly and grabbed him by the hand to drag him out of the dorm.

When they got to the restaurant, they were seated at a small, secluded booth. Renjun expected Donghyuck to sit across from him and was pleasantly surprised when he squeezed in next to him. Like, really squeezed in next to him. Their bodies were pressed against each other, and Renjun laughed nervously. 

"What are you doing, you weirdo?" He spat out dryly, and Donghyuck shrugged. "Thought I'd let you get a feel for these." He flexed his arms dramatically, and Renjun looked away in embarrassment. "Oh my god, I don't know you." He aggressively stared at his menu, wondering how he would make it through the night.

"Chenle you don't understand!" Renjun wailed in his mother tongue. Jisung shot him an annoyed look. Chenle's voice sounded snappier than normal through the phone speaker. 

"No, I do understand. The reason his new physique is throwing you off is because you think he's hot now." He grumbled. Renjun ragdolled on his bed, screeching in frustration. Jisung threw a pillow at him. 

"Why would it take him going to the gym for me to think he's hot?" Renjun sputtered. Chenle sighed on the phone, and Renjun could practically see him shaking his head. "Renjun. Think about it. List all of your past crushes from our group." 

Renjun smacked a hand over his face, feeling embarrassed. "Jaehyun hyung, Johnny hyung…" He trailed off, not wanting to finish. "Lucas and Jeno, too!" Chenle finished for him. Jisung eyed Renjun in both curiosity and suspicion. A spray of bullets sounded from his phone and he gasped, turning his attention back to the screen. 

"Okay. Now what do they all have in common?" Chenle asked. Renjun thought about it. They're all in NCT? Renjun had found them all attractive at some point in time? "I don't know!" He said, frustrated.

"They're all buff! They're all muscly, and Donghyuck is turning into one of them too! You like him a lot already, I mean, you two bicker like an old married couple. Keyword old. Picking on your crush is so outdated- But anyways, now his physical appearance is shifting to match your tastes perfectly. You think he's hot and that's very gay. Have fun dealing with that, buddy." 

"But I- Married? Crush?" Renjun questioned, but Chenle already hung up. "Stupid ass bitch." He threw his phone, and Jisung finally stood up. "Look, I don't know why you're all moody, or what Chenle said to you, but knock it off, hyung. I just ranked 94 in pubg because of your dramatics." 

Renjun tackled him and pulled him onto the bed to tickle him. 

Okay, so maybe Donghyuck was hot, so what? Jaemin was hot. Jeno was hot. And Mark hyung was smoking hot. He was always surrounded by attractive men. No biggie.

He immediately took back his thoughts as Donghyuck and Jeno both walked into the kitchen shirtless. If Mark was smoking… Donghyuck was a fire that had burned down the entirety of South Korea. 

He choked on his glass of water and made a beeline for his room, only to be held back by a hand around his wrist. "Hey speed racer. Where're you going?" Donghyuck teased, and Jeno laughed lightly. 

"Please. I need to bleach my eyes." Renjun begged. Donghyuck tugged him back though, and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. Renjun went into flight or fight mode, fight mode activating as he was being restricted by Donghyuck. 

"Oh my god!" He shrieked. "Unhand me, you heathen!" He weakly smacked at his biceps and Donghyuck laughed loudly before releasing him. Jaemin was now standing in the doorway, and Renjun ran to him for protection. 

Alas, Jaemin's kind exterior was a facade, and he grabbed Renjun's wrists with one hand, and his waist with the other. "Get him!" 

Renjun yelped helplessly as Jeno and Donghyuck surrounded him, tickling his sides as he melted in a mix of giggles and screams. Jisung shook his head disapprovingly as he placed 98 in pubg. 

Renjun heaved, trying to catch his breath on the kitchen floor, his eyes damp with tears. Donghyuck offered a hand to help him off the ground, but he swatted it away. "I will end you, Donghyuck." 

Jeno and Jaemin waved him off, both leaving to bother Jisung. Donghyuck hooked his hands under Renjun's armpits, then lifted him to his feet. Renjun snorted, and dusted his pants off, avoiding Donghyuck’s heavy gaze.

"Hey, wanna watch a movie?" Donghyuck asked. Renjun shrugged. "Mm, sure, I guess. My room?" Donghyuck nodded and led the way. He flopped on Renjun's bed and patted the space next to him.

Renjun snuggled up next to Donghyuck, the way he always did, and wow. He felt like he was about to die! He had never even looked at Donghyuck twice (well, maybe he did during riding promotions, but have you seen his long hair?!) and now he was feeling horny just laying next to his friend. HORNY.

In his defense, his best friend was gorgeous, and currently also shirtless.

Renjun tried to get comfortable next to Donghyuck as he looked for something to watch on netflix, but being pressed against Donghyuck’s bare chest felt overwhelming, and it didn’t help that Donghyuck had wrapped his arm around him. Donghyuck seemed to notice his inner turmoil, and he looked at him strangely. “You alright?” 

Renjun let out an exasperated sigh and nodded, dropping his cheek to Donghyuck’s (warm, squishy, MUSCLY!!!) chest in defeat.

Chenle cackled, sitting criss cross on the practice room floor. Renjun had dragged him to the corner of the room for advice, and Chenle wasn’t being helpful. 

“I just want this madness to end. He looked good before but now? Oh my god I’m dying, god hates me.” Renjun groaned, dropping his head in his arms. Chenle smiled wide. “So you’re admitting you were attracted to him before he started working out?” 

“What? No, I-” He stuttered, and Jaemin towered over the two. “What are you two talking about?” He frowned. Chenle shrugged, unbothered. “Mark hyung’s fat ass.” Renjun scoffed and smacked Chenle’s arm, “No! We-” He cut himself off, unable to come up with a better response. 

Mark had made his way over, crossing his arms. “What’s going on?” 

“Your ass.” Chenle muttered. Renjun smacked him some more. Donghyuck strutted over and sat behind Renjun and dragged him into his lap. Renjun let out a noise somewhere between a gasp and a squeak, and Chenle cackled, his face breaking into a shit eating grin.

“What’s going on?” Jeno asked, annoyed. Jisung hmphed, “They’ve been acting weird for a while now.” 

Chenle’s eyes widened innocently, and he tilted his head. “Oh, I’m just teasing Renjun because-” 

Renjun launched himself towards Chenle, but was stopped by Donghyuck grabbing his ankles. (Was he really on his hands and knees in front of Donghyuck right now? Was Donghyuck currently seeing his ass in all of it’s glory? He hoped so) He landed painfully on his hands and knees, and the group erupted into laughter. He rolled onto his side and covered his face in embarrassment. “I hate you all.”

Renjun hit the replay button, starting the fancam from the beginning. The song started for the fifth time (yes, Renjun was going crazy), and Donghyuck looked up, gaze dark and piercing. Renjun shivered, and he was so fixated on the video that he didn’t hear the door opening. 

Donghyuck jumped onto his bed, and Renjun yelled in shock. Donghyuck giggled mischievously. “What are you watching?” Renjun whipped his phone away as Donghyuck grabbed for it, and his finger hit play. Their song resumed, and Donghyuck laughed. “Oh, you’re watching our performance. Seeing how cool you look, hm?” He teased and Renjun nodded robotically. “Yes, that’s what I was doing.” (Totally not watching your fancam because I think you’re hot, especially in that sheer top nope nope!)

Donghyuck raised an eyebrow. “Renjun. What’s up?” His voice was serious, and Renjun felt his palms start to sweat. "Nothing?" He said nervously and his voice cracked, giving him away.

"Renjun." Donghyuck said flatly.

“Well," Renjun started, deciding to throw any sanity he had left away. "Have you ever thought any of our members were uh… attractive?” He avoided looking at Donghyuck, feeling his gut twist with anxiety. Donghyuck mulled over the question for a moment before answering. “Yeah, I have.” 

Renjun bit his lip, nervously looking at Donghyuck. “Have you ever thought that I was attractive?” He asked tentatively. Donghyuck looked taken aback, but nodded. “I mean, yeah. You are attractive, Renjun.” 

Renjun nodded, crossing his arms close to his chest. “But do you think I’m hot? Or am I just an attractive person in general.” Donghyuck laughed in disbelief, and Renjun continued, “Like are you saying I’m objectively attractive, orr-” 

“Oh my god, Jun. I’m attracted to you.” Donghyuck tilted his head back until it hit the headboard, and Renjun shut up. “Oh.” He said quietly. Donghyuck nudged his arm after a minute of silence. Inside, he was screaming. CODE FUCKING RED.

“What, is that not what you wanted to hear?” Donghyuck asked quietly.

Renjun turned to face him. “It’s what I was hoping for and yet, I wasn’t expecting it.” He said, still deep in thought. Donghyuck raised an eyebrow. “Well? Are you attracted to me?” He asked expectantly. 

“Unfortunately, yes.” Renjun answered, and a high pitched laugh bubbled out of Donghyuck’s chest. Renjun groaned, throwing himself onto Donghyuck’s chest to hide his face. “This is so embarrassing.” He whined. Donghyuck rested a hand on his lower back, the action far from innocent. 

“Embarrassing? You’re the one who brought it up.” He shook his head. Renjun slapped his arm. “It’s like- I was kinda feeling something during Riding promotions. And then you cut your hair and peace was restored. Then resonance happened and I was okay. But when I saw you and your… Muscles. Ugh I wanted to maul you like a grizzly bear.” He confessed, hiding his face at the end.

“Ha! I knew it was the muscles." Donghyuck said smugly. "I wasn’t expecting the long hair though.” They both stayed quiet for a moment before Renjun mustered up the courage to ask, “Could I… Feel.. You- er, them?” He mumbled. Donghyuck smirked. “Only if you let me kiss you after.” 

Renjun was surprised, but agreed. Kissing Donghyuck didn't seem too bad. He was only doing it to feel the muscles (yep! Totally Renjun. It’s what bros do, they kiss in exchange for friendly groping.) 

He let his hands glide over Donghyuck’s chest, stopping to squeeze every once in a while, and Donghyuck watched him with an amused smile. Then Renjun was straddling his waist, and pulling Donghyuck’s shirt off of him. 

“What the hell, Jun?!” Donghyuck gasped.

“I have to see them as clearly as possible! Be quiet!” Renjun yelled. Jisung walked in to see Renjun sitting on Donghyuck, hands on his bare tiddies. He opened his mouth to say something and closed it. He then turned back around and left, shutting the door behind him.

“Oh my god.” Renjun slapped a hand over his mouth and started laughing uncontrollably. Donghyuck joined in, placing a hand on his forehead. “He is so going to tell Chenle.” Renjun nodded, a smile on his face. “Mm, definitely.” 

They stayed silent for a few seconds, then Donghyuck was grabbing Renjun’s chin and pulling him forward into a kiss. It was awkward, their lips were mushed together, and Donghyuck pulled away. “Haven’t you kissed anyone before?”

Renjun made an offended noise, then laughed. “My mom.” Donghyuck’s eyes crinkled up as he chuckled. Renjun leaned forward, brushing their noses against each other. “Teach me how.” He breathed. Donghyuck leaned backwards. “Okay so you want to start by-” Renjun smacked his chest and rolled his eyes. 

“I hate you!” He wailed as Donghyuck cackled. “Okay, come here.” 

Their lips connected and Donghyuck brought a hand to his cheek, pulling on Renjun’s bottom lip with his teeth. Renjun sighed into his mouth, and ran his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair. Donghyuck pulled away from him, pressing gentle kisses to his throat. 

Okay so maybe kissing Donghyuck wasn't that bad.

“You should lock the door.” Donghyuck whispered lowly. Renjun nodded and got up to lock the door before practically running back to Donghyuck. Donghyuck snickered and hugged Renjun close to his side. “You’re pretty cute, I guess.” 

Renjun kissed his neck, then bit down. “Ow!” Donghyuck shrieked.

“You guess? I’m the cutest ever. And you owe me now, two kisses weren’t a part of the deal.” He huffed and rolled his eyes. 

“Wait, Donghyuck interrupted, ‘Bite me again.” He mumbled. Renjun watched his expression for any signs of joking. There were none at all. So he bit him again. And again and again and again.

Renjun squealed as Donghyuck picked him up, pressing him against the wall. “Shut up.” Donghyuck hissed. “They’ll hear us.” Renjun nodded breathlessly and went silent, wrapping his arms around Donghyuck’s neck as they kissed, tongues swirling together lewdly. 

Donghyuck let go of Renjun, and he slid to his feet. “Let me fuck your thighs.” Renjun shuddered and he stared at Donghyuck wide eyed. “What?”

Donghyuck’s face faltered. “If you don’t want to, it’s okay.” Renjun shook his head, “No, I want to. I just- I wasn't expecting it. But I definitely want to.” He laughed airily. Donghyuck smiled and kissed him softly before beginning to unbutton Renjun’s pants. Renjun felt his dick twitch as Donghyuck dragged his jeans down his ankles along with his boxers.

“Okay, turn around.” Donghyuck murmured. Renjun quirked his eyebrows up. “Hey, I wanna see.” He complained. Donghyuck broke into a smile and laughed. “See what?” He asked, a teasing lilt to his voice.

“C’mon.” Renjun rolled his eyes. “Your dick, gimme.” They both snickered loudly, but Donghyuck pulled down his sweatpants. “Eh. Kind of disappointing.” Renjun shrugged and turned to the wall. Donghyuck gasped in offense and smacked his ass, making Renjun yelp in surprise.   
“Hey dickwad, I will put my pants back on right now.” Renjun threatened.

“Fine, jerk off by yourself then.” Donghyuck spat back. Renjun grunted in defeat.

“Squeeze your legs together tight.” Donghyuck said, and Renjun did, with a small laugh. “I can’t believe we’re doing this.” 

Donghyuck ran his hands over Renjun’s sides. “I know, I never thought the day would come.” The what? Renjun’s mind ran in circles, had Donghyuck thought about fucking him before? Specifically his thighs? Oh my god.

Suddenly, Donghyuck pulled Renjun’s hips back, and he thrust his dick between Renjun’s thighs. “Oh.” Renjun placed his forearms on the wall to steady himself, and he heard Donghyuck moan behind him.

“Oh my god, Renjun. Your legs…” He grabbed his hips, fingers digging into his skin and he thrusted harshly into him, making loud slapping sounds. Renjun gasped and his face flushed in embarrassment. “Hyuck- You’re being so loud.” 

Donghyuck pulled Renjun flush to his chest, biting down on his neck. “Fuck.” Renjun muffled the noises coming from his mouth with his palm. The feeling of Donghyuck’s cock sliding between his thighs felt better than what he expected, and he felt his stomach twist in pleasure. 

“Renjun!” Donghyuck whined loudly, pistoning his hips against Renjun’s. 

“Hyuck, quiet down.” He whispered and he snuck a hand up to cover Donghyuck’s mouth. Only, Donghyuck sucked in his fingers and drooled around them. Renjun felt himself shake, and he reached to where Donghyuck’s cockhead pushed between his thighs. He pressed his thumb against the tip, and Donghyuck let out a weak, muffled cry around his fingers.

Renjun felt him shudder, then warm cum dripped down his thighs. Donghyuck held Renjun as he caught his breath, then he turned Renjun to face him and sank to his knees. 

Donghyuck squeezed Renjun’s thighs, his hot breath fanned across them. Renjun’s hands went to his hair, tugging on the strands and earning a quiet moan from Donghyuck. He hurriedly stuck his tongue out to lap at the cum on his thighs. 

“You’re so hot.” Renjun murmured. Donghyuck smiled, then grabbed Renjun’s dick and carefully wrapped his mouth around it. Renjun’s head hit the wall, and his legs trembled as Donghyuck pulled back to suck on the tip. He lifted Renjun’s leg over his shoulder, swallowing him down his throat. 

He bobbed his head and his tongue brushed against his slit with every surge forward. Renjun knew he wouldn’t last. Donghyuck swallowed around him once more, and he felt himself come undone.

Renjun came, covering his mouth, and Donghyuck swallowed his cum as it spurted out down his throat. Donghyuck stood up, and Renjun slumped against him, kissing him softly. “Let’s get cleaned up before they get suspicious.”

Donghyuck nodded and grabbed a shirt off the floor, wiping Renjun’s thighs clean. Renjun’s eyes widened, and he ripped the shirt out of Donghyuck’s hands. “This is Jisungs! How am I supposed to tell him I got cum on his shirt?” Donghyuck took it back, kicking it under the bed. 

"He doesn't need to know, shh!”

-

Chenle shoved another spoonful of doenjang into his mouth, watching Donghyuck on the couch from across the room. 

"Does he just live here now?" He asked. Renjun shrugged. "Kind of." Chenle glowered at Renjun. "Okay, what are you not telling me?" He dropped his spoon into his bowl with a clatter.

Renjun attempted to bite back a smile, but failed, and Chenle gasped. "Something happened! Tell me!" He clapped excitedly, and Jaemin got up from the table, annoyed by his chatter. 

"Well. I told him I thought he was hot and he thought I was hot too- or other way around. I actually asked if be thought I was hot and he thought so, so I told him-" 

"Renjun." Chenle groaned. "Get on with it! Are you guys.. You know? Jisung already told me about the boob grabbing, but did you-" He waved his hands, and Renjun caught on. "Yeah, only once though. So far, at least." 

Chenle raised an eyebrow. "What? What do you mean only once?" Renjun coughed awkwardly. "Oh, I thought you were talking about sex."

Chenle's mouth dropped open, and his eyes widened in horror. "You had SEX?! With Donghyuck hyung? Oh my god, I'm gonna cry!" He cried. 

Jisung must have looked up a list of inappropriate words in mandarin at some point, because his face flushed and he stared at the two of them incredulously. 

"I thought that's what you were asking." Renjun wailed in embarrassment. He felt like dying on the spot. It didn't help that Donghyuck came over to see what the ruckus was all about, rubbing Renjun's back. 

Chenle faked a gag and pointed at Donghyuck accusingly. "That's not what I meant when I said have fun dealing with your problem." Renjun banged his head on the table, and Jisung seemed to have put the pieces together from the singular phrase, face crinkling in disgust. 

"Please don't do anything nasty near or on my stuff." He stammered, and Renjun accidentally grimaced. Jisung noticed though, and he opened his mouth in disbelief. "What? What did you do, Hyung?" 

Renjun bit his lip, casting his eyes down to the table. "You know that shirt that went missing?" Jisung frowned. "You know what, I'm better off not knowing. You owe me a new shirt because I am NEVER touching that one again." 

Donghyuck burst into laughter, tears brimming at the corner of his eyes. Renjun smacked his shoulder, trying his hardest to not laugh too. Jisung buried his head in his hands, acting as if his wife just left him and took the kids.

Renjun looked across the filming site, eyes transfixed on something far off in the distance. Donghyuck nudged his shoulder. "What are you looking at?" 

"Have you ever-" Renjun started, but was quickly cut off by Chenle's demanding voice. 

"So, are you two dating?" He asked, and Renjun glared at him, then nervously looked to the managers to see if they heard. 

Donghyuck hesitantly looked to Renjun, his cheeks flushing pink. "Um." Renjun shook his head firmly. "No? We're best friends, why would we?" 

Donghyuck grimaced, recovering quickly so Renjun didn't notice. Chenle stared at him, though and Donghyuck internally cursed. Chenle knew. 

"Hey Donghyuck, there's this part of the song that I'm having trouble with, could you go over it with me?" He asked innocently. 

Renjun looked offended. "What? Why not me?" 

Chenle waved him off as he and Donghyuck walked away. "You suck.” 

Renjun rolled his eyes, clearly offended. "Whatever." He mumbled, leaving to find the rest of the members. 

"So," Chenle started once they were out of ear's reach from Renjun. "You like him?" Donghyuck shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. "I mean, yeah. Kinda." Chenle gave him a pointed look. 

"Okay! I like him a lot. If it wasn't obvious enough." He grumbled. Chenle tilted his head curiously. "You're not dating, but you're… Having sex. How did you guys even start that if you don't… If Renjun doesn't like you like that?" 

Donghyuck crossed his arms. "He just said he thought I was attractive. And then we kissed, and I thought he felt the same but-" 

Mark strolled over leisurely, his arm linked with Renjun's. "What's the tea, sis?" Chenle smacked him on the top of the head. "I will hurt you if you ever say that again." 

Renjun laughed lightly. Donghyuck frowned. 

"Renjun, don't you think this is a little fast?" Donghyuck murmured, eyes flickering from him to the door. Renjun rolled his eyes. "Stop worrying. And you're the one who wanted to fuck my thighs two weeks ago!" He stated accusingly. 

"Yeah, well… I don't want to hurt you. And I'm just worried."Donghyuck replied. Renjun crossed his arms. "If you don't want to, just tell me. I've been preparing all week." 

Donghyuck swallowed roughly, and he felt like he would choke. His brain told him to refuse, he was in too deep already, and this wouldn't help anyone. He took a deep breath. 

"Okay, let's do this." 

Renjun grinned a wicked smile, and lunged at him to lock their lips. Donghyuck couldn't help but become pliant with him, he would do anything for Renjun.

Renjun kissed across his jaw, nipping and sucking at every inch of skin like a starved animal. He pulled back to look at a dizzy Donghyuck. "You know, something's changed about you. Are you okay?" 

Donghyuck scoffed. What a perfect time to be having this conversation. "Fine." He kissed Renjun again. 

Renjun ran his hands over Donghyuck's chest, squeezing lightly at his sides. It was a harsh reminder of Donghyuck's predicament. Donghyuck loved Renjun. Renjun loved Donghyuck's body. 

"Pick me up." Renjun breathed through kisses. Donghyuck picked him up by his waist, and carried him to the bed to throw him onto it. Renjun snickered, pleased with the manhandling. He rolled onto his stomach, standing on his toes to give Donghyuck a good view of his ass. 

Donghyuck slid a hand over it, squeezing. Squishy. Nice. Renjun cleared his throat. "Well?" Donghyuck rolled his eyes and shook his head although Renjun couldn't see it. "Well what? It's an ass." He snapped. 

Renjun went silent, but stayed in his position. Donghyuck internally kicked himself and his hands shakily went to Renjun's waist. "Are you sure you want this? With me?" Donghyuck asked timidly. 

Renjun turned over to look him in the eyes. "Yes." He whispered. Donghyuck leaned down, kissing him hungrily. Renjun's palm came to his cheek, and the man filled his senses. 

Renjun wanted to lose his virginity to him. That had to mean something. 

"Donghyuck." Renjun mumbled. "What?" Donghyuck breathed. Renjun bit his lip, sucking on it softly. "Hurry up, we don't have all day." 

Donghyuck pulled away, and Renjun rolled onto his belly again, his hands unbuttoning his jeans hastily. Donghyuck pulled his jeans down, then his boxers, and he patted Renjun's ass affectionately. 

"You're pretty." He hummed, and Renjun let out a delighted laugh. Donghyuck took his time discarding his own clothes, and Renjun sighed impatiently. 

"Did you bring um- lube?" Donghyuck asked nervously. Renjun laughed, looking over his shoulder. "What happened to your calm, cool act? Since when did you get so antsy?" 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, not answering. "It's under the pillow." He leaned forward to grab it, and he tossed it behind himself. Donghyuck caught it and popped the cap, dribbling it over his cock. He stroked himself a little before grabbing Renjun's hip. 

"Last chance to back out." He warned. Renjun pushed his ass back until he felt Donghyuck's tip rubbing against him. "Donghyuck. I want this." He groaned. 

Donghyuck bit his lip and grabbed his cock to line it up with Renjun's hole. He slowly pushed in, and Renjun gasped at the feeling. His thighs squeezed together, and he let out a mixture of overwhelmed noises. 

Donghyuck felt his stomach bubble up in excitement, like he was at the top of a roller coaster, just about to tip over the edge.

He pulled back, then pushed back in, and Renjun whimpered into the sheets. Donghyuck paused, leaning over Renjun. "Are you okay?" 

Renjun turned his head to look at him, eyes dark and heavy lidded. "Are you kidding me, Donghyuck? Your dick is amazing." 

Donghyuck couldn't help but laugh at the compliment. Then the sound of the dorm door opening rang through the dorm and Renjun gasped and pushed Donghyuck off of him. "I thought they were supposed to be out late, damn it!" He pulled his pants off the floor to throw them on, and Donghyuck followed suit. 

"They were." He hissed. He jumped on the bed, grabbing Renjun's laptop and flipping it open as Renjun sat down next to him. 

Johnny swung the door open, nodding at them. "Hey, what are you guys up to?" 

Renjun nervously looked at Donghyuck, who fumbled with his words. "Um, watching stuff." Johnny gave a knowing look, peering over the laptop. "A blank screen, my favorite!" 

Renjun blushed dark and embarrassed, and crossed his legs as an attempt to hide his hard on. Johnny waved them off as he changed into pjs and headed to the door. "I'll let you two have the room for the night. Have fun but uh…" He trailed off. "Be safe." He teased. 

"Oh my god, get OUT!" Donghyuck threw his pillow at him. Johnny punched it away, laughing as he shut the door behind him. 

Renjun buried his face in Donghyuck's shoulder. "Ugh, I'm not even in the mood anymore." He grumbled. Donghyuck laughed softly, brushing Renjun's hair with his fingers. 

"Me neither." Donghyuck hummed. "Let's just cuddle?" Renjun nodded, snuggling closer to him and throwing a leg over his waist. 

Chenle tapped his fingers on the counter obnoxiously. "I think I'm gay." He sighed. Renjun's eyebrows rose and he looked at him with surprise. "What? When did- How?" 

Chenle shrugged, watching Renjun bustle about the kitchen. "How did you realize you were gay?" He asked, cautiously blowing on his mug of tea. 

Renjun tilted his head thoughtfully. "I don't know, I think it's when everyone was thirsting over Julie Andrews when we watched Mary Poppins and I wasn't feeling it. And then Jaehyun hyung… I saw him working out one day and-" 

"Ugh, keep Jaehyun hyung out of your filthy little gay mouth. And when did the Mary Poppins thing happen? What the fuck?" Chenle scrunched his nose up in both disgust and confusion. 

Renjun shrugged, and Chenle continued. "Anyways… Have you ever wanted a boyfriend? Like, do you yearn to be held by another man, I mean." 

Renjun shrugged. "I'm flattered but no thank you." Chenle gasped indignantly, "What?!" He shrieked. "No, I'm not into you!" He let out a mixture of coughs and gags to support his statement. 

Renjun laughed, "Oh, you didn't mean anyone specific." Chenle glared at him. "No, of course not!" His expression then changed into something between smug and plotting. "Unless there's someone specific?" 

Renjun pushed him away, cheeks flushing red. "As if. I don't even know anyone." Chenle raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. "Oh really? Then what about the guy you're sleeping with? That's not just anyone." 

"Oh my god, Donghyuck? I-" Renjun struggled to form a coherent sentence. "We're best friends, that's all." Chenle rolled his eyes and set his mug down to cross his arms. "Yeah, best friends that kiss and stare longingly at each other. You aren't slick, Renjun." 

Renjun raised his spatula threateningly and Chenle shrugged, indifferent. "Your food's burning." He said off-handedly as he slunk out of the kitchen. 

"Fuck!" 

Donghyuck wanted to throw his phone out the window. 

Renjun had been avoiding him, and he couldn't think of anything he had done wrong to justify it. Renjun answered his texts and phone calls, but their conversations would only last a few minutes before he'd make an excuse to leave. 

Johnny seemed to sense his displeasure, if his groaning and punching pillows was anything to go by. 

"Maybe something's bothering him. It could have nothing to do with you." He stated blandly. It did nothing to soothe Donghyuck's distressed disposition.

"Yeah, but what if it does have to do with me? What if he knows, and he hates me for it?" 

Johnny sat up, giving him his full attention. "Hold on. What? Knows what?" Donghyuck chewed on his lip nervously. "I like him. I might- I think I love him." He confessed, his voice becoming quiet. 

Johnny sighed and moved to Donghyuck’s bed to rub his back soothingly.

"Donghyuck, think about it. It's Renjun. He could never hate you for feeling. Just tell him." Johnny said with a comforting lilt to his voice. 

Donghyuck sighed in defeat. "I should. I just have to make it extravagant." He got up from his bed, running to the door, whipping his shirt off along the way, "I have an idea!"

“Oh god, Ten. He took off his shirt, this can’t be good.” Johnny laughed and hopped back onto his bed to pick up his phone.

"Wow. I can’t wait to hear about that tomorrow." Ten said, over the speaker. "Yeah, I bet Renjun’s gonna kill him." Johnny laughed at the thought. 

“I bet he’ll kiss him.” Ten replied.

Mark opened the door tiredly, rubbing his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie. "What- Why are you shirtless?" He sputtered. 

Donghyuck puffed his chest out and put his hands on his hips. "Give me your guitar." Mark huffed, but retreated into the dorm to fetch it for him. He came back, holding it by the neck, and he handed it to Donghyuck hesitantly. 

"Don't hurt my baby." He grumbled before shutting the door in Donghyuck's face. 

Donghyuck stood in front of the dream dorm, strumming the guitar experimentally. He cursed at himself for not learning how to play anything decent. 

He leaned forward to knock on the door. Jeno opened it, and his face crinkled up into an amused grin. "What the hell are you doing?" He laughed loudly and Donghyuck shushed him.

"Shut the door and go get Renjun." He scoffed. 

He got into position and when the door opened again, Renjun stood there, giving him a questioning look, Jeno behind him with his phone out to record. 

"Donghyuck, what are you-" 

Donghyuck strummed loudly, and he winced at the flat note. "I love you, bitch." 

He heard Jaemin cackling from inside. He strummed again. "I'm never gonna stop loving you, bitch." 

Renjun gaped at him, and Donghyuck quickly propped the guitar against the hallway wall. He picked up a plastic bag from the floor and handed it to Renjun. 

"I brought you jellies and," He gestured to his bare chest. "My tits. Because I'm in love with you." 

Renjun sputtered in disbelief and he yanked Donghyuck inside. Donghyuck felt his heart sink, then Renjun was pulling him down by the neck to kiss him as the rest of the members cheered obnoxiously. 

"This is Renhyuck's world, we're just living in it." Jaemin declared dramatically. Renjun pulled away from Donghyuck to cup his pecs before placing a kiss on each one. 

"Oh my god, I hate both of you." Jisung groaned in exaggerated disgust. 

Donghyuck laughed, and squeezed Renjun tight, earning a slap to the arm in return. 

"You know…" Renjun looked up at him, tilting his head with a small smile. "I love you too, Lee Donghyuck." 

Donghyuck smiled wide and threw Renjun over his shoulder and made his way to his bedroom. Jisungs face paled in horror. "Oh my god, let's go to Chenle's house. I cant stand listening to them having sex again." 

Renjun and Donghyuck laughed as the door swung closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I used a really old vine, but it's because it's how I wrote the ending in my poor friend's dms OKAY!!! Anyways this had been finished for a while but I shunned it because it was kinda ugly anyways... I revised it just now and it's so much better so yeah! Hope you liked it, Renhyuck is my weakness and so is strength/size? difference. Thank you and goodnight.


End file.
